1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly to a touch panel including first and second conductive layers exhibiting electric anisotropy.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,672,153 and 4,897,511 disclose resistive type touch panels. Referring to FIG. 1, the touch panel includes first and second resistance layers 1, 2, two first electrodes 3a, 3b provided on two opposite ends of the first resistance layer 1, respectively, two second electrodes 4a, 4b provided on two opposite ends of the second resistance layer 2, respectively, and conductive connecting lines (not shown) connected to the first and second electrodes 3a, 3b, 4a, 4b. The first electrode 3b is applied with a high voltage V+, while the second electrode 4b is grounded. When the first resistance layer 1 is depressed to contact the second resistance layer 2 at a contacting position (not shown), output voltages Vx and Vy of the first and second resistance layers 1, 2, which are greater than 0 and less than V+, are produced, respectively. The coordinate of the contact position can be calculated based on the output voltages Vx and Vy. Since the first and second resistance layers 1, 2 of the conventional touch panel are made from Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) having a surface resistivity ranging from 30 to 100Ω/□(ohms per square), the aforesaid touch panel is required to have a line resistance less than 15Ω in order to avoid measuring errors from occurring. The line resistance is largely contributed by the conductive connecting lines, which extend along marginal regions of the substrates. A current trend of the touch panel technology is towards the reduction of the width of the marginal regions of the substrates so as to maximize the size of a sensing region of each of the first and second conductive layers 1, 2. Although reduction of the line width of the conductive connecting lines can achieve the goal in maximizing the size of the sensing region, it undesirably increases the line resistance.